


Love is Blind

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [43]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Short, Strength Kink, Temporary Blindness, Training, Tumblr Prompt, brief panic attack, mentions of Slades past blindness, the good stuff, which i've never written before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Jason doesn't know how long he's going to be blind, but he's determined to get street ready as quickly as possible. Fortunately, Talia knows someone who can help.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: Story Requests [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373494
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	Love is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _  
> Temporary blindness + Jason? (+ any ship, if you want to!)  
> _
> 
> I did Slade since he's the only one that I know of with a history of blindness. 
> 
> I've never written a blind character before, we'll see how this goes.

It was dark. So so dark. Jason opened his eyes and nothing changed.

It was like waking up in his grave again. 

Uncontrollable panic washed over him and Jason thrashed, desperate to get out from wherever he was and get back to the light. 

A strong grip caught his flailing arms and help him. 

“Easy, kid,” a deep voice rumbled. Jason knew that voice. 

“Slade?” he managed, through panicked breaths, eyes wildly searching for any hint of the familiar outline, but there was none. 

“Come on, kid, this isn’t the first time you woke like this, think back. Where are you? What happened to you?” Slade instructed. There was no room for argument in that tone, and Jason felt himself calming in that firm grip. 

“What are you doing here? Why is it so dark-?” then it all came rushing back to him. Supervillain. His hood getting cracked while there was toxic chemicals in the air. The light fading and fading until it was gone. Feeling too ashamed and scared about what Bruce or any of the other heroes would do or say if they found him like that, and calling the one person who had always been on his side even at his worst. 

Talia came through like she always did. She even said she knew a teacher that had once been blind that could help train him. 

“You…” Jason shook off the last bits of sleep and panic and tried to focus, “You’re here to train me?”

“Looks like it,” Jason could feel Slade shrug this close to him. 

“You used to be blind?” Jason frowned, putting the pieces together. 

“For a while,” Slade said, like it was nothing, “Got a transplant, and the regeneration took care of the rest.” 

“You never talked about that,” Jason commented. 

“There’s a lot of things I’m not going to talk about with you, kid,” Slade said. 

Not unkindly. Just a fact. 

“Yeah… I guess.”

“You don’t have to train with me. You could just wait it out until Talia finds you something pretty and green to magic your eyesight back,” Slade commented, “you know she will.”

“Fuck that,” Jason grumbled, “‘sides, there’s no guarantee of that. I need to figure out how to deal with this asap.”

He could tell Slade was looking at him. He could feel there was  _ something _ in his expression, but he had even less of an idea of what that might be than usual. 

“Then get dressed and meet me down at the training room,” Slade said, before his tone turned amused, “Unless you need help with that too?”

“Fuck you,” Jason glowered in his general direction. 

* * *

He did end up needing help with that.

* * *

“Here,” Jason was hyper conscious of the warm breath on the back of his neck as Slade corrected his form. He’d worked with Slade before, but he didn’t remember his hands being that huge. Or maybe he just wasn’t as conscious of them before, but now every touch seemed magnified as he hyper focused on the feel of that large hand sliding down his side to adjust the angle of his hips to a more balanced stance. 

It was a little embarrassing, but it was sort of affecting him. 

“This going to be a problem?” Slade asked, sounding amused as he tapped Jason’s stomach with two fingers above where he was obviously hardening.

“No,” Jason said quickly, “I can keep going.” 

“Hmm,” Slade answered, not sounding convinced. 

Jason did his best, he really did. He’d had years to work through training while being hard. He went through puberty at the fucking Manor after all. During Dick’s disco phase no less. But this was different. All he had was sensation, and all that was telling him was there was a very big man touching him and throwing him and pinning him to the ground. 

Bruce had made Jason do  _ some _ blindfolded work, he wasn’t completely new at this, but just until his reflexes got up to a certain point.

It let him be just good enough with Slade to really get his ass handed to him. 

He also didn’t know this room like he did the Cave at the Manor, so he didn’t realize Slade was working him into a corner until his back literally hit the wall. 

It only took Jason’s one moment of disorientation for Slade to be pinning him there with an impossible grip.

Jason moaned before he could stop himself.

Silence answered him, though Slade’s hands twitched where they held him. Jason could feel his face turning crimson. He wished he could see Slade’s expression. 

“Crap- sorry, I, uh-” Jason fumbled, trying to tug away.

“Time,” Slade growled. 

“Oh, no, seriously, I can-” Jason started.

“You’re about a minute from coming all over your jock, no you can’t,” Slade retorted.

“Oh, fuck you, Old Man, I- Hey!” Jason yelped as he was shoved back against the wall again and his sweats, jock, and underwear were unceremoniously yanked down, “What the hell man- oh fuck.”

Jason had not been expecting Slade to just swallow him whole without any warning, but he was far from opposed. Not being able to see him when they did this- fuck it wasn’t anything like having the lights off when they did this. 

He hadn’t known Slade had been affected by this too. 

“Some- nnh- warning would h- hah- have been nice,” Jason groaned, fingers clutching Slade’s hair as he did what he wanted and while Jason slowly lost his mind. 

He could  _ feel _ the hum of fluorescents in the training room, knew he was on full display for anyone to walk in on, but he couldn’t- couldn’t-

Jason squeezed his eyes close and choked on a sound as Slade slid down him again until his lips were pressed against his mound and his beard ever so slightly tickling his balls. 

He wasn’t going to last long like this. 

Jason yelped as Slade gripped his ass and slid him up the wall, slinging his legs over his shoulders carelessly. He couldn’t see and he wasn’t touching the ground and  _ he couldn’t see _ . He was completely at Slade’s mercy like this and the thought was making him hot all over. 

“Damn, you look good, kid,” Slade licked him from root to tip making Jason’s legs lock over his shoulders and his toes flex.

“Slade, fuck, I’m gonna-” Jason gasped.

“You were just waiting for me to take you, weren’t you?” Slade growled, squeezing and spreading his ass making Jason flash cold then hot as cool air touched his twitching hole. 

“Slade, please-”

“Tell you what kid, if you get through the rest of your training today without interruption, I’ll fuck you until you forget everything else but my touch,” Slade said with a scrape of teeth on his thigh. 

“Fuck, yes, please, Slade-”

“Now come,” Slade ordered and swallowed him whole. 

Jason sobbed as he tried to thrust and couldn’t, his feet dribbling helplessly on Slade’s back and his back arching off the wall until something snapped in his gut and he was coming hard down Slade’s throat. 

Slade held him there while Jason twitched and pulsed and whimpered, until a little after it started to be painful before pulling off and letting Jason slide to the floor. 

Jason blushed as Slade secured his jock back on him and threaded his pants back onto his legs. It was somehow even more embarrassing to just be able to feel him do it and not see it happening. 

He could only imagine what he looked like. 

“Now, boy,” and maybe it was Jason’s imagination, but there seemed to be a little extra gravel to his voice, “it’s time to train.”

“Yessir,” Jason said fervently. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story you see here, you can always send another prompt. Not sure how to do so? Check my [FAQ](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/faq).


End file.
